Controllers for most current games consoles are generally intended to be held and operated by the user using both hands. A conventional controller will generally comprise a hard outer case with a plurality of controls mounted about the controller. Typically the controls include buttons, analogue control sticks, bumpers and triggers. An example of a conventional controller is shown in FIG. 1.
As can be seen in FIG. 1, controls are mounted on the front and top of the controller 1. Specifically, there are left and right analogue thumb sticks 2, 3 which normally control movement and are intended to be operated by the user's left and right thumbs respectively. There are four buttons 4, located on a front-right portion of the controller 1, which normally control additional actions and are intended to be operated by the user's right thumb. There is a direction pad 5 located on the lower portion of the front-left of the controller 1. The direction pad 5 is intended to be operated by the user's left thumb, typically either as an alternative to the left thumb stick 2 or to provide additional actions. There are a left trigger 6, a right trigger 7, a left bumper 8 and a right bumper 9 located on the front edge of the controller 1. The left and right triggers 6, 7 are typically operated by a user's index fingers. The left and right bumpers 8, 9 may also be operated by a user's index fingers.
The thumb sticks 2, 3 and the direction pad 5 each comprise directionality; that is to say, the controller is capable of determining the direction in which the thumb sticks 2, 3 or direction pad 5 are moved or pressed by a user. As shown, the right thumb stick 3 is configured such that a forward movement is achieved by moving the thumb stick towards the front of the controller, as indicated by direction arrow F; backward movement is achieved by moving the thumb stick towards the back of the controller, as indicated by direction arrow B; right and left movements are achieved by moving the thumb stick to the right or left respectively, as indicated by direction arrows R, L. The left thumb stick 2 and directional pad 5 are similarly configured.
It is an object of the disclosure to provide directional controls which are sympathetic to the biomechanics of a user's hand.
The present invention seeks to overcome or at least mitigate the problems of the prior art.